1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation management system, a control system, and an operation control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is being proposed, in which medical instruments, such as an X-ray imaging system, are operated by a portable terminal, such as a smartphone, through a wireless LAN. When the portable terminal is connected to the wireless LAN, there is a demand to safely and easily perform authentication. In general, since user authentication is performed using an ID and a password, it is necessary for the user to input the ID and the password each time the portable terminal is connected to the wireless LAN, and the user feels considerable inconvenience. In the wireless LAN, only a single password can be set at a certain access point. Accordingly, in a case where plural users use the access point, the single password is used by the plural users. If the single password is used by plural users, confidentiality of the password is degraded, causing degradation in security.
JP2008-22208A discloses a method in which user identification information and information for identifying a user's location are transmitted from a mobile phone to a providing server for authentication, and authentication information of an access point is notified on the basis of the result of the authentication. JP2009-260666A discloses a method in which wireless LAN connection setting is performed using NFC (Near Field Communication), and fee payment processing of a network connection service to which an electronic money technique using NFC is applied is performed.
JP2007-150519A discloses a method of preventing unauthorized wireless LAN connection. JP2003-259417A discloses a method which prevents communication between access points and a wireless terminal from being interrupted by authentication at the time of handover of the wireless terminal between the access points.
According to JP2008-22208A, a lot of time is spent because the user should transmit the user identification information using the mobile phone. According to JP2009-260666A, JP2007-150519A, and JP2003-259417A, burden imposed on the user in authentication is not reduced.